Can opposites attract?
by who gives a duck
Summary: Maria is forced into secrecy about what she is the goddess of as to protect the marital bond between herself and Loki. But what will happen once they're married and he finds out who she really is. WARNING: This contains language, adult themes and lovely lush lemons.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Anna-Maria salin. I am 1,439 years old. I have long, silky black curls. A tall slim figure and pale, milky skin. My eyes shone a deep blue but in moon light held a hint of cold.

Standing in front of the mirror the maids combed my hair back and tightened up my dress. It was a long white cotton gown that flowed to the floor. emboarded in gold. My eyes painted in green make up with swirls of black. Those were his colours. My feet were bare but silver ankle bracelets that tickled as i walked. I was about to be presented to the princes of Asgard as if a prize to be won. Prince Loki of Asgard was to be wed and I his wife. We had never even met before this night. We didn't know what each other looked like, so all I knew was that this shall unite our family and our people. It was my duty. I was covered in my black cloak before being walked down many halls before reaching the great hall of Asgard. I was walked into the middle of the room and in front of the Royal table as I knelt down gracefully and bowed my head. My father greeted the king with a hug as he began to tell the rest of the kingdom what I could bring to Asgard. I have the traits to be a great mother. I have musical talents; I can pick something up and learn to play it in a day. Wow, I sound amazing. Without warning my cloak was stripped from me as many of the guests gasped. That was good right? i gracefully kneeled down to the floor and bowed my head."Prince Loki of Asgard, God of lies and mischief. I present myself to you in hope you shall accept me as your faithful and loyal bride" I said as I had rehearsed a million times before in front of the mirror. My eyes flashed to my father quickly in approval as he smiled proudly. I then raised my head and rose from the floor gracefully. Now I waited for Prince Loki to speak. He sat on his chair, slightly smaller than the throne. His reaction, unreadable. That's when he stood up and walking down until he was standing very closely. That's when I got a good look at his cold, green eyes. Hard like emeralds. But that all suddenly changed as the hard exterior almost melted away and a soft smile appeared. "I would be honoured for you to be my loyal and faithful bride." He said taking my hand and kissing it softly as the room cheered. I couldn't help but notice how cold his lips were. Odd. But I smiled none the less. "Thank you my lord" I said with a small bow and a soft smile.

"Let us take a walk into the royal gardens. I heard they are quite lovely in the mood light" He said, his words like velvet to my ears. I had heard many o' tales about Prince Loki. A wordsmith, a god of many secrets and talents. Taking my dress in one hand we walked through the beautiful garden. The moon flowers I had heard about so much were out in bloom as the moonlight hit their soft blue petals. I smiled at the flowers as I turned to face Loki, with a flower in his hand. I smiled at it as he placed it in my hair. "My mother always told me beauty belong with beauty." He said with a smile. He could have been calling himself beautiful or simply the flower. Either way I was in awe. We made our way to a bridge where we both looked down into the water. "Your eyes are very unique." He said, I had forgotten about what the moonlight did to them. I shied away, only for him to put his finger under my chin and turn me towards him. "Unique is beauty within its self. You have nothing to be ashamed" I smiled weakly. In normal light they are a dark blue. But when in moonlight, they shone with a hint of gold. "For if someone was to have shame it would be I" he said taking his hands away as I followed over the bridge and into a patch of grass near the water, the moonlights full beam. I looked confused. "But whatever for my prince?" I asked as he almost seemed taken aback by how I addressed him and then he smiled. "I have never been addressed as some ones prince before." He admitted as I simply smiled. "But you are my prince are you not?" I asked walking forward, about to put my hand on his cheek but he quickly grabbed my wrist. "I must show you something for this marriage to go on as I fear once you see you will not wish to be wed." He said letting go and taking a step back. I was even more confused by this point….until his form began to change. His skin turned….blue? It shone and sparkled in the light like…ice. His eyes almost borrowing into my soul as they glowed a devils red. But I stayed frozen to my spot. "Please…say something" But my lips only trembled. "You're a frost giant?..." I questioned, trying to put on a brave face. He looked at me sadly. He could read my fear. "yes" he said simply and walked towards me. I still couldn't move as he stood next to me. "Thank you…for showing me" I finally said, getting over it as his blue skin washed away and his green eyes returned. "Thank you for not running away screaming" he said with a chuckle. He then took hold of my hand once more. "so..are you sure you still want to go through with this?" Being asked this question kind of put me on the spot. I was expecting all but the worst...until he spoke. It may have been an act but he was everything she wanted in the man she wanted to marry. Soon they were beckoned in for their first dance. Walking up, Loki noticed his new brides slight discomfort. "is something wrong?" he asked calmly and softly as i sighed. "i must confess...i know not how to dance" I admitted shyly as loki simply chuckled. "Worry not, it shall come very naturally" he said with a wink as we walked into the middle of the ball room. My maids came around me and removed an attachment off the bottom of my dress so it was just bellow my knee. "wouldn't want to fall flat on my face...although i still see a chance of that happening" i said with a nervous laugh as i took his hand and placed a hand on his shoulder as his hand met mine and then around my waist, pulling me close. i could not hide the crimson blush that filled my usually pale cheek. he simply smirked. As the music filled the room, Loki encouraged others to dance as so i wouldn't feel so on the spot.

The way he glided across the room was almost magical. What was more surprising was how i could keep up wit him. He made me feel so light on me feet, it was incredible. With out warning he even lifted me an spun me round, i couldn't help but laugh with glee as he brought me down gently, spinning me out and into his arms as the music ended. "That was...incredible" i said smiling as he smiled back. "so i have been told" he said with a chuckle as i found a chair of my own at the royal table next to Loki and we had a drink. I looked around and began to notice how much drink was going round. The idea of being surrounded by all these drunken men almost terrified me. I guess Loki could read this and asked if i wanted walking to my room. i quickly agreed as he walked me to my door.

"Well...Good night prince Loki. Tonight has been amazing. i am glad at how equally matched we are. in my personal opinion of course. We don't detest each other yet...so theres a start" I said with a soft giggle as he simply smiled. "Well, you seem very accepting of who i am so...thats good. But i must say you seem very calm about it. Have you not considered what may come of the children." I looked at him and couldn't help but sigh.

"Yes, i have considered that. But we shall cross that bridge when we get there. unless Them being what they are effects my health...They will be our children and i will love them dearly no matter what. So please do not let that bother you yet. That is a while away. First we need to make it through to the end of the week. Goodnight prince loki" I said hugging him and kissing his cheek as he took my hand and kissed it with his cool lips. "Goodnight...my princess" i smiled at the title as i walked into my room and changed into my black silk nighty before sitting at the vanity mirror and brushing my hair. I was very please by the way that this all worked out and i was very hopeful. My only problem was my secret. the secret that my father had made me keep until after the wedding. Loki knows that i am a goddess and so far that has all he has enquired. He does not know what i am the goddess of and how it effects the reason for marriage. Sighing i got into bed and tried to sleep. It was for the best. Although now he has shown me his secret it ill only make it all the difficult to keep this from him. But i made an unbreakable bond with my father over this. Hopefully he shall understand.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up the next morning I stretched and rubbed my eyes before taking a good look around my room. I was about to get out of bed when I looked in front of me and found…breakfast? There was also a note. "Dearest Maria, as the great hall shall be filled with a bunch of sorry men nursing a hangover and moaning I thought it best your first breakfast to be in the comfort of your own room. I shall be in later to check on you. Loki x" aww, how sweet. Eating my fruit and drinking my juice I would have to ask about coffee. Walking into my bathroom I never heard my bedroom door as I walked out only wrapped in a towel. I found Loki sat on my bed. I blushed deeply expecting him to apologise and leave. But he just sat there, with a smile. Apparently he didn't care. "Good morning, my prince" I said walking to my wardrobe as I went to pick out a dress. It was only when I opened it I found a lot more…green than I remember packing. "You know, green isn't the only colour" she said putting her hand on the dress and turned it a pale pink. Loki looked intrigued and almost impressed but simply smiled. "Well, I am sure that was not mentioned in the description" he said with a soft chuckle, standing up and walking over. I began to get a little flushed as I tried to make my way to the bathroom. "Do you not wish to stay and change?" He said walking over to a seat and sitting down proudly. I looked at him mortified. "You can't possibly be serious?" I asked hugging my towel tightly.

"I'm going to see that beautiful body soon enough anyway." He said rather proudly as i simply sighed. He had some sort of a point. "Fine but don't…leer" She said as she took a deep breath and dropped her towel before quickly putting the dress on. But that was all he needed. "Beautiful all over I see" he said smirking as I blushed deeply. "Thank you, my prince" I said as I went and sat ay my mirror, brushing my hair. He walked over and took the brush out of my hand. I was confused until he started brushing it for me and platted it rather neatly. "Thank you, but how did you learn to do this?" I asked curiously as I held the plat in my hand and he places his hands on my shoulders. "While my brother Thor was fighting and hunting with my father, I was with my mother learning magic and how to do her hair. She even said I did a better job than the maids. A softer touch" he said as I smiled. "I like a soft touch in a man. Doesn't happen often" I said standing up and facing him.

"So, unless my knowledge is not up to date of asgardian culture. The only thing a man and women are forbidden to do before marriage is engage in sexual I intercourse" She said trying to keep her formalities. She could hard just pull him in for a kiss. Although he had other ideas as he did just that. I couldn't believe it; his lips were cool but sweet from breakfast. The kiss was almost refreshing. After he pulled away we still stayed close. "It's as if you can read my mind" I said with a small chuckle but knowing it was probably true. _Stay out of my head_ I said as I cut him off from my thoughts. He frowned slightly but I only smiled. "Something's you don't want to hear. Might upset your ego" I said with a giggle as I patted his cheek and left. He simply watched me walk away.

He couldn't help but be impressed by her confidence and style of magic. It was very subtle. He found him self wondering to his library as maria was to spend time with Mother. So she could learn the ways of a queen. So loki decided to read up a little more on the princess and her people. Sadly, there were pieces missing. Especially the most important part. What was she a goddess of. He was hoping his power would work well with his own. It always good to have someone help him reek a little havoc and chaos.

Maria found her self listening with intent as she explained all her duties and responsibilities that she would have to carry out. She said she had tried explaining to Thor's wife, Jane. But she was a midgardian and many of the customs seemed so foreign and confused her. Maria simply chuckled. Poor midgardian jane. Things must be very different on midgard. However millenia was not all that different compared to Asgard. Thankfully mother freya let me go so i could wash up for dinner. I decided to have a bath. laying in the water i heard the door open as i quickly sunk under the water. i heard a chuckle and the echoing steps through the bathroom until finally a figure loomed over the bathtub. Seeing who it was i rose up, wiping the water from my eyes. "Have you heard of knocking?" i asked leaning on the bathside as he sat next to the tub. "i suppose not, how does that work?" he asked with a smile, playing along with the game. "Well, you tend to hit your knuckles lightly against the door, to indicate you are entering a room. It's called being polite and courteous" i said as he sighed, getting up and walking outside before knockin on the door. "you may enter" she said with a giggle as he came back in and knelt beside the bathtub.

"I think you should wear that more often" he said as i laughed. "im pretty sure a few would not appreciate a naked princess. Then again some might enjoy the sight" she said with a wink as he suddenly grabbed a towel. "second thoughts, let me help find you a dress for tonight" he said holding up the towel as i laughed, standing up as he wrapped the towel around me, kissing my forehead and letting me step out. That was when the maids walked in, horrified to see Loki there. "Your highness, this is awfully inappropriate and we ask you must leave. Your father has requested she wear this royal gown for this evening" Loki sighed but smiled charmingly. "But of course, make her look beautiful. Although i doubt you can anymore so than she already is" he said kissing my hand as my cheeks flushed red as he left. The maids simply giggled as they helped me into the emerald green silk dress, embroidered in black lace and silk. It was a sleeveless corset and puffed out. the dress was beautiful...but it hurt, i couldn't breath and weight half of my body weight. My hair was left down and natural with a black rose on the right side and i was offered pretty high black shoes but they said i didn't have to as my dress covered my feet. i was quick but polite to decline. I had a made walk behind me to hold the dress as i joined Loki outside the door, looping my arm through his as we walked in to music. I was then seated as King Odin spoke of how honoured he was for me to become his daughter in law as i blushed once more and smiled sweetly as he ushered me to stand as he kissed my hand and the whole kingdom cheered as i sat back down and Loki took my hand. Once more there was drinking and dancing. i sipped my wine as me and Loki watched as people made drunken fools of them selves. I was about to leave with Loki when Thor suddenly grabbed hold of my hand. "Let us Dance princess!" His voice boomed quite loudly.

"Umm actually i was just leaving.." i said weakly trying to pull away but Thor simply pulled me closer. I could smell the ale on his breath as i tried again to pull away. This time he suddenly took me over his shoulder and went marching in the crowd. Loki reached out to grab me but was too late as Thor disappeared into the crowd and was practically throwing me around like a rag doll. I was going to be bruised tomorrow. i was terrified by all the people and i was sure Loki could feel it too. _Loki, please help!_ i called in my head, letting him in as Loki searched through the crowd until he finally found me, Grabbing me from Thor and shielding me. "She said NO! you blithering fool!" Loki Yelled at Thor, who seemed too drunk and unphased by Loki's sharp words. Loki simply took me back to my room where we stood outside my room. "Goodnight" i said leaving quickly and shutting the door as my tears began to fall. I was so scared, and the way that Loki got so angry. Sighing i cleaned away my make up and tears before pulling the release strings on the back of the dress as it pooled around my feet, stepping out i put on my nighty before taking the dress and hanging it up so it would not crease. sitting at my vanity i brushed my hair once more as i began to notice the bruising already forming. I sighed, i would have to cover it tomorrow. I knew Thor would be very sorry but it didn't forgive the fact at how much he had hurt me.


	3. Chapter 3

I slowly woke up to the sound of the birds singing. Sighing I dragged myself from my bed, feeling the bruises on my arms. Sitting at the vanity Mirror, I brought out my leather bound book as I turned it to a marked page. Muttering the spell I watched as the bruises faded. They were still there but no one could see them. Sadly, I was yet to master actual healing spells. Putting on one of my newly found green dresses, I draped the hanging piece over my shoulder. It was emerald green silk, embroidered with silver. Walking down the halls, I made it to the great hall. Entering through the big wooden doors I was greeted by a bunch of sorry hung over men. Smiling to myself I made my way over to my seat. As soon as I sat down I found my fruit and juice in front of me. Digging in I didn't even bother to look up as I felt the whole table shake. "Princess Maria" He started as I finally looked up to see the big sorry look on Thor's face. "Yes, Thor?" I questioned with a stern face, which quickly melted as I saw him wince at the harsh tone of my voice. "I would like to bestow my deepest apologies for my behaviour last night. I was very wrong in my actions and hope you may find it in your heart to forgive me" he said taking my hand as lightly as he could. I found myself looking towards Loki as if for an answer for what I should do. He nodded and smiled as I took a deep breath.

"I forgive you Thor. I know that last night you were merry and those actions were not your own. But you must learn to be more gentle as I bruise easily". I said as I placed my hand over my arm to reveal the bruises. Thor then looked even more shamed. "Princess Maria, I promise you I will be gentler" He said as I covered them back up again.

"Thank you Thor, but if I ask to spar with you... You will not go easy on me." I said with a smile as he smiled back in glee. "But of course Princess" he said with his booming chuckle as he left and I found Loki by my side. "I believe myself and your brother will get on just fine2 she said with a soft smile, although Loki did not seem as pleased. "What is wrong?" I asked as he finally looked at me. Something was troubling him.

"How much do you like Thor? Do you find him handsome, charming?" Loki pressured me with as I simply sighed. "Do not think for one second I could ever go off gallivanting with that brute of a brother. He cares not for his lady but for his admires and muscles. I doubt he has two brain cells to rub together…or know what brain cells even are" I said as my both laughed and I could tell Loki was slightly more at ease. He placed a hand on my cheek and kissed me forehead. "Thank you for the reassurance" he said as he got up and left. Finishing breakfast, I was excused from my lessons today so I decided to check out the gardens a little more intently. Realising this dress was not very practical, I went back to my room and put on my short white cotton dress and brown sandals. Walking around I went over the bridge that Loki took me over when we first met. I was walking around when I found the most beautiful water spring. Walking over to the edge I dipped my hand in the water, it was wonderful. The water was crystal clear. Slipping off my sandals and dress I sunk into the water. No one was around and it was just too much to resist.

I had only been in the water a few moments when I heard someone calling my name. Loki? "I'm over here dear!" I called sinking lower into the water. He walked over and stopped when he found my dress hung over a branch. He perked an eye brow and smirked as he walked over and sat by the edge of the water. "You really are making this difficult for me" He said now lying on the edge of the pool as we were face to face. "I don't know what you're talking about" I said innocently as I pushed away from the edge and sunk down into the water with a devilish smile. I saw him stand up and parts of his armour fade as he dived in. Sadly, he got to keep his shorts as I finally re-surfaced. He was reluctant to join me. When he finally did, I found us very close to each other. "Each day I spend with you, makes me more certain of this marriage" he said holding me close. "Well that's good then, because my certainty of this also grows" I said smiling as we both leaned in for a kiss. Although it was rudely interrupted. "Loki!...Loki!...L." It was Thor. He stood dumbstruck at the edge of the pool as I quickly clicked my fingers, in hope to summon a swimming costume. Instead I accidently got my cotton dress; which was no help at all. I panicked and tried to cover me self best I could as Loki muttered a spell and I was wearing a green swimming costume and my dress was on the side, drying. After a few moments I finally calmed down and got out. Thor could not apologise enough. But this time it was for Loki to forgive. This was not going to be as easy. Walking back to the castle, I avoided eye contact with Thor and kept close to Loki. Thor had simply come down to see if we were to join him and some others on a hunting trip. I told Loki he could go if he wished and I would stay behind. But Loki seemed fix on of he was going so was I. Going to my room I made my third change of the day as I put on my white shirt, black leather pants and belt. Tying up my hair I even got out my dagger, bow and arrows. Tying up my hair I heard a knock at the door. I looked around to see Loki stood in the doorway with a very proud look on his face. "What? You didn't think I was one of those helpless pansy princesses that stood and looked pretty did you? I can do that, but I can also shoot an arrow off some ones head from at least 50 ft" I said with a wink as we went to join the others at the stables. Loki was gentlemen enough to make sure I mounted my horse okay before mounting his own. Smiling we made our way out into the woods as we took it in turns showing off our skills. But without a doubt, Thor had us all beat. Loki simply enjoyed watching and being observant. Getting a few dear and rabbits I watched eagerly as we got to the gutting of the animal. I really wanted to help, but this was my only white shirt. "Magic does have its perks…" Loki whispered into my ear as my eyes lit up. Of course! I got out my dagger and started gutting a deer I got an arrow right between the eyes. The other men were impressed by my enthusiasm into cutting the beast.

We found ourselves sitting around a fire, eating the meat we caught. I had to admit I missed the meat instead of all the fruit I had been eating. After the feast of meat, the fire reduced to embers and everyone huddled down to sleep. I lay down and felt Loki drape his cloak over us. "Goodnight my prince" I said as my eyes grew heavy and I fell asleep.

"goodnight my princess" he said, kissing my head before falling asleep himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up, I became aware of my surroundings quickly and what I was doing there. We had been hunting and decided to camp out afterwards. I tried to move as gentle as I could, so I would not wake him. But I failed as I felt his grip tighten on me. "Going somewhere?" he asked as I giggled. "Well if you must really know, I need to use nature's bathroom" I said tapping his arm as he chuckled and let me go. Getting up I walked out a bit before finding a good place. Getting back the other men were up and ready to leave. Helping pack up the last things up as we mounted our horses and made our way back. Since we never got breakfast I felt my stomach rumble. Sighing I looked around as I saw we were coming up to an apple tree.

Pulling out my bow and arrow, the men watched as I got ready to fire. Out of the corner of my eye it looked like they were betting. Loki also par took. I hope he was betting with me. Pulling my arrow back I took a deep breath and fired as I also sped up on my horse as I saw the arrow hit the apple and fall as I got there just in time to catch arrow which held the apple. Taking I bite of the apple, the others caught up as I saw the other men paying Thor and Loki. I couldn't help but smile with Pride. They believed in me….Or mine or Loki's magic. Getting back to the castle, King Odin was there to greet us. Loki dismounted and helped me down as we made our way up to Odin. He did not look pleased. "I wish someone had informed me that the princess was to go out hunting with the men. Your mother has been very worried about her. If you don't mind Princess I wish for you to change and go see her. She was much appreciating it." Nodding my head I quickly made my way to my room as I changed into a white cotton dress and made my way to her as I knew Odin was going to talk to Loki.

Walking in her face lit up and greeted me with a hug, "I am sorry for worrying you" I said bowing my head He placed her hands on my shoulders. "That is quite alright, from what I have heard my worry was unneeded. Did you really gut a deer?" she asked in surprise as I smiled softly and nodded. "I have always been quite a keen hunter as I found out how much we balance out nature that way" She said thinking of who she was and her purpose. Loki was stood in the throne room as his father talked at him for doing something so reckless with his new bride. "But father, if you did not hear. She is a very capable huntress. I only wished to test this. I meant no harm nor disrespect father" He said calmly as Odin sighed. "Very well, but remember, your duty is to protect her. No matter how much she may protest how strong she is…she is still as delicate as a flower" Odin said as Loki was confused but shrugged it off and left. After a few minutes talking about the hunting, Maria was free to roam the castle. She found herself within the library. It was a beautiful place. She could imagine who spent most of their time there. Walking around I found a book of most interest. Sadly it was up the moving ladders. I never trusted them. Mutter a levitation spell I didn't realise how heavy the book was until it was off the shelf and I struggled to keep it up. I suddenly lost it and was about to drop it on myself with it was suddenly caught above me.

"You might want to be more careful next time" he said placing he book on the table.

"Yes dear. I did not realise the weight of the book. But the beauty of the book was too much to bear" I said, running my fingers softly over the gold printed leather as Loki smiled. "It's very difficult to find someone who shares the same love for a book other than my self" he said, wrapping his arms around me as I smiled back. "Yes well, seeing what kind of people surround you I'd hardly surprised. You would have fit in rather well in millennia. The Men carry dark hair such as yourself and an equal intellect and thirst for knowledge." She said with a hint of sadness. It had not crossed Loki's mind since she arrived but maybe she was already homesick. He doubted that she would ever be allowed to return. Her brother was in power with his new wife and from stories that are told. Things between them ended rather badly. "Yes, well. I suppose it's quite pleasant to be paired with someone so alike from your home rather than a brute of Asgard such as my brother" He said, daring himself to imagine the misery she would live in being with him.

After the many hours spent in the library we finally managed to pull ourselves a way in time to get ready for dinner. This dress was a long black silk dress that was accompanied with an emerald green shall. Tonight my hair was being pinned up and a few ringlets left to dangle down. I would have to ask Loki what the rules are on what colours I can wear. I miss red. Such a rich and vibrant colour. Walking down to the hall Loki was stood there to greet me. But something seemed…off with him.

"Are you alright my prince?" I asked placing my hand on his arm lightly as he almost flinched away. "Perfectly fine" He said sharply as we walked in and was served dinner. There were a few animals from the hunt that were past around. It got to that point in the evening where the men were drinking their ale and was about to get rowdy. "Loki, may we please retire? It's getting awfully restless" she said keeping an eye out for Thor.

"Actually, I think I shall stay tonight and enjoy myself. You should too" he said as he got a maid to pour me another wine. I couldn't believe this, what was he doing? Sighing I slumped into my seat and drunk my wine. After a couple of more drinks Loki still seemed to be sulking. "Alright, what's with you tonight?" I demanded standing up as he didn't even look at me. "So what? I'm supposed to be a mind reader too? Well sad to say I'm not. My magic is nowhere near as strong as you so just tell me why you're so upset?!" I yelled over the music as in a blink of an eye we were stood outside in the cold. "YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S UPSET ME?! MAYBE IT'S THAT MY FUTURE WIFE IS HIDING FROM ME!" he yelled as I stood struck with fear. His Green eyes glaring into mine as I took a deep breath. "I am sorry Loki. But I am sworn to secrecy as of what I am hiding." I said looking to the floor. Loki turned to face me, but I could feel his glare melt slightly. "What are you doing?" He asked as I tried to keep calm. "I have done wrong, I was told to expect punishment for my wrong doings" I said as clearly as I could, trying not to crack up. I looked up to see Loki looking almost as mortified as the first time he asked to see me undress. "You think I would raise a hand to you?" he asked confused as he stepped forward and I tried my hardest not to flinch. He then softly put his hands on my shoulders.

"Look at me" he said in a calmer tone as I looked up. He looked almost hurt. "I could never raise a hand to a lady. And if anyone does I want you to tell me immediately. Not just cover it up." He said kissing my forehead and holding me. "If you're truly sworn to secrecy then I shall question your father in the matter. I will visit your home out of respect. Would you like me to bring you anything?" he asked as I sniffed and looked up at him once more. "Only that you cause no harm or quarrel among my brothers. But maybe if you see my mother, she was to give me a recipe that has been past down and I wish to pass it down myself once you try to best apple pie any god has ever tasted" she with a small smile as Loki grinned proudly. "Well it's a good job you have the best of Asgard's apples to bake with" he said knowing I would want to cook it myself than simply hand the recipe over to the cooks. "I shall send a letter and go tomorrow night" he said. In a blink of an eye we were standing in my room. "Goodnight my princess" he said kissing my hand softly and walking out the room as I changed into my nightgown and once again sat at the vanity, taking out the pins and brushing out the curls. Walking over to my bed I looked around the room, the colours seeming rather neutral. Only Odin knows how green and dark Loki's room is. On that lighter thought I finally fell to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke up…I heard arguing. Father? Getting up I threw on my dressing gown and ran down the halls until I found my father and Loki shouting. "What is going on?!" I yelled as they finally shut up. My father was the first to start. "My dearest! How are you? Have they hurt you? Why aren't you dressed?" he asked, glaring at Loki. I was simply baffled by all of this. "What are you talking about?"I asked as I pulled away from the grip of my father and went over to Loki. It looked like he had taken a good kicking. "This man has been flirting with your very own mother" my father said as I shook my head. "Don't be so ridiculous. It's not my fault I can find a more charming man than mother did. So don't you dare blame Loki" I said, lightly touching Loki's beaten and bruised face. He would fix it later. Suddenly I went to turn and face my father. But I the n found myself on the floor, clutching my cheek and looking at a furious Loki. "Don't you dare speak to me like that young lady" He said, pulling up his glove as Loki was yet to speak. But his whole body was shaking in anger. "You dare raise a hand to my wife…YOUR DAUGHTER!" He roared as my father simply stood tall.

Suddenly, Odin, Freya and Thor were standing behind us, glare as my father seemed to be confused. Mother Freya helped me up and checked over my cheek. "You dare raise a hand to your own daughter?" Odin question is disgrace and disgust. "Did you not hear the way she spoke to me?" My father said, as if trying to justify himself. "In this kingdom, Abuse like this will not be tolerated. Now…what is the meaning of this?" Odin said, looking at Loki. "Her father had made her swear something to secrecy until after wedding. I simply went to find out what? Also, she requested of me to enquire about a famous apple pie recipe from her mother. It was like a family tradition." He said as my father snorted. "You were flirting with my wife" My father accused as I suddenly stood up.

"Why?! Because he made mum smile or even laugh?" I shouted as my father stood…stunned. "The way you treated mother was unacceptable. It's only now, that I have been staying here…that women are not just objects. They have their own life. And I am glad I am living my life here! Away from you!" I said, not really thinking about it as I clenched my hands together as my father suddenly flung backwards. "Now leave… and never return. " I said in a deadly yet calm tone. The rest of the odisons seemed to agree as he soon left with his tails between his legs. "Thank you" I said, not quite sure what to say from there. "Do not thank us for standing up for what is right" Odin said, leaving with the rest of them. Leaving me and Loki. "so.." I said awkwardly. Loki had started muttering a spell, healing his bruises. I even felt mine healing as well. "oh, I believe this was what you were after" He said pulling out a small scrap of paper. "oh my god, thank you so much!" I squealed, jumping and hugging him at the same time, By this point he was practically healed and embraced my hug.

Then I realised I was still wearing my dressing gown and nighty. It was VERY thin. "I'm just gonna go change now" I said awkwardly before running down the hallway to my room as I heard Loki Chuckle then leave. Putting on a white cotton shirt, I matched it up with a black skirt. Making my way down to the kitchen, Loki must have asked about the apples. They came in, full to the brim of the barrels. Getting handed an apron I almost fit in with the rest of the working staff. Tying up my hair I made to work. I managed to get a lot made in such a short time. I found myself covered, head to toe in flour. Loki came in looking for me…and couldn't see me. It was only when I sneezed and half a pound of flour removed its self from me that he could see me. He simply smiled as he walked over. "I think someone needs a bath" he said, softly taking my hand and zapping us out of there. "God don't say that. Reminds me of when I was 9 and refused to bathe. Simply because I was told I must. Stubborn child I suppose I said with a small laugh as I went to start running my bath. I was stood taking off my clothes by hand when suddenly they almost melted away. I clutched my body and began to look around the floor for my clothes. "I simply don't understand why you don't just use magic. It takes a lot less time" Now, I couldn't tell how Close Loki really was…until I felt him firmly pressed against my back. "Now…is that a dagger in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" I said with a smirk as he arms snaked around my waist. "Oh im very happy to see you. Although im sure I will be much happier when you are beneath me. Screaming my name" he said suddenly ravishing my neck as I giggled as he picked me up and put me in the bath. "I must admit, I must give you credit for your self control. I understand it must be rather…straining" I finished after my eyes dropped down but then slowly back up again as he smirked. " oh, you will soon see how straining it really is" he said with a smirk as he left. The sexual tension was beginning to get to the both of them. But rules were rules.

Finishing my bath I had some time before dinner so I went for a walk in the gardens. The sun was very harsh today so I was told to take my cloak. Sighing I took my white cloak and wore a purple dress underneath. Finding a shady spot, I sat under a tree, taking down my hood. The asgardian heat was very different to the millennia heat indeed. How Loki's skin stayed so pale was beyond me. Although it would be a sight. Tanned Loki. Doesn't dare thinking about. Suddenly being pulled from my thoughts I found Thor heading towards me. He did not look best please. "Hello Thor…what seems to be troubling you? " I asked as he then looked confused.

"How long have you been sitting out here m'lady?" he asked as I raised an eye brow.

"Why I have been here most of the after noon…why do you ask? " I asked now just as confused as he was.

"I saw a figure…within the castle. It looked Just like you. " Thor said. Another me? That was impossible.

"We have to warn Loki, I'm not sure what its up to but if Loki believes that truly is me then this could break his trust of me." I said getting up quickly as we ran to find him. I then went into the library…horrified by what I was witnessing, Athough I guess you can't blame him in a way. It did look very much like her. Wait a minute….. "EMMA!" I yelled as the girl turned around. My twin sister. Loki looked rather baffled until I walked up to her and yanked off her wig. Causing her white hair to cime tumbling out.

"Hairdye not sticking again sister dear?" I asked with a smirk as she frowned, snatching back her wig. "oh please, like you care. I was just getting to know your husband better.2 she said with a wink as she went to leave. I grabbed her arm, twisting it into a lock before slamming her on the table. " you listen to me you little witch. I will not have you taking advantage of my husband like that. We are to be wed soon and he shall be mine. " I hissed, tightening the grip. "Fine, but don't come to me when he finds out what you really are" she said suddenly disappearing as I found myself beginning to tear up. I then found Loki's arms around me and he got very close, as if Thor wasn't even there.

"I know" he said in a calm voice. Someone told him. A calm Loki is usually a scary Loki. Which at some point I thought was correct as I found myself in my room. I was sat on the bed, Loki walking back and forth in front of me. I could barely bring myself to look at him. "Why was it that this should be hidden from me?" Loki asked, in his yet so calm voice as I couldn't find the words. He then stopped and walked up to me, crouching down in front of me. Eyelevel. "I will ask again. Why were you sworn to hide this from me?" he asked, trying to keep his nerve. I finally looked up. "Because, they feared that if you knew my power that…you may consider there is something more behind this wedding and refuse me" She said, tears beginning to flow but not a sound to be heard. He figured she had learnt this when at home. He then stood up and walked over to the door. "so…what would this mean…power wise?" he asked. I looked up at him and tried my hardest to think of an example. "Well, I create peace" I said, growing a beautiful flower in my hand. "you destroy it" I said using one of my spells as I set the flower on fire until it turns to ash. I watched as Loki's eyes were fixed on the burning flower, leaving before it made ash. I didn't wish to hurt him…but that was who he was. Destruction…chaos. I was the one he always hurt as he laughed in the face of humanity.


	6. Chapter 6

I wasn't sure how long I had been sitting in my room but it was long enough for the maids to come and make sure I was ready for dinner. Standing me up, they washed my face for me and dressed me up in a silk, emerald green dress, embroidered in silver lace. I was even handed an emerald necklace. It was all so beautiful, but my mind was still distracted. Dinner was a perfect place to create a scene. Sighing I made my way down to the great hall as I found Loki waiting for me. He had a blank look on his face as he put his arm out, not even looking at me as I took the crook of his arm and we walked in and up to our seats. Loki hadn't looked at me since we sat down. Thankfully tonight was the last night of celebration as the next few days was going to consist on picking our flowers and decorations. With Loki in the mood he was in, this may be difficult.

As Dinner began, Loki seemed to just get on with it. Getting through dinner, the food ended and the ale began to flow. I looked to Loki to see whether he planned on staying. He gave his answer as I stood up to leave but he simply smirked. I rolled my eyes, as I went to leave. Lokis hand was suddenly around my wrist. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked sternly as I glared at him. "You know I like to retire at this time, so you can either stay here and enjoy the festivities or walk me to my room. Either way I'm leaving." I said as his eyes searched mine. Finally he sighed and let go of my wrist before getting up and guiding me out, placing his hand lightly on the small of my back.

As we reached my room I found myself being led into my room and the door shutting. Sighing I took off the dress and changed into my nightgown as Loki stood at the door of my room. I then sat in the vanity mirror, carefully taking my pins out and brushing my hair. The brush was soon taken from my hands and my hair was softly being crushed through. "I'm not upset" he said to break the silence. "Sure, I wish things had been different. Maybe if our likeliness had been more…alike" He said as he then began to put it into a plat. "But as we have spent these days together I have began to realise….i don't mind" he said as I turned around to face him. "Really?" I asked standing up. He simply smiled as I stood up. "Really. I think I know why they matched me with you. They think that your peace and serenity might calm down my mischief." He said pulling me into a hug and kissing me head. "How wrong they were" he said with a chuckle as I simply sighed. "Well, were not married yet" I said with a giggle before pushing him off. "Now, I wish to get my sleep" I said patting his chest before walking over and getting into bed. I lay down as Loki suddenly leaped onto the bed and on top of me. "Well what if I wanted to sleep here too?" he asked as I laughed.

"Well, that would be highly inappropriate" I said looking up at him with a lazy smirk. Loki simply returned the smirk. "Yes, probably" he said placing a soft kiss on my lips as i chuckled into the kiss. It carried on like this, Small and soft kisses with whispers of sweet nothings. Until we both fell asleep. I couldn't give enough thought on how the maids were going to react in the morning. Maybe Loki would leave before morning. Know him and his ways he probably won't.

Getting up the next morning I found He had thankfully left in the night as I sat up and was greeted by the maids. Smiling gently they escorted me into the bathroom to wash as they picked out a dress. Walking back into my bedroom I was walked behind a changing screen and a dark purple, silk dress was tied onto me. It was all laced up with a corset but was very beautiful. Glistening jewels rimmed the heart shape bust as a piece of the same material draped over my arms as I was walked to the grand hall. Today must be the start of the preparations. I walked in gracefully as I found Loki stood talking to his mother wearing all his armour and glory. I was thankful he did not wear his helmet. (I don't really like it) Holding my dress I walked over to him as he turned to face me, his eyes lighting up. "Well hello my princess" he said kissing my hand as I simply smiled.

"Okay, what has gotten you in a good mood?" I asked with an airless laugh as his mother left us to it.

"Well, I was just think about how I'm going to marry possibly the most beautiful goddess in the realm." He said wrapping an arm around me and pulling me closer.

"Oh really? And am I invited to this wedding?" I said with a slight laugh as he looked confused. I sighed. "I guess there are different types of humour" I mumbled as he began to smirk. I rolled my eyes and tapped his arm. "That wasn't funny" I said as I couldn't help but smile.

"If it isn't funny then why are you smiling?" he teased as I shook my head and he lead me to my chair as we sat for hours, making simple decisions like seating placements and styles of decorations. Not colour obviously. That was going to be green and silver. We had to take a break as we were only a third way through and already falling asleep. Walking around the garden we laughed at little things that had happened today. Like, we pretended to argue over the flowers just to make things more interesting. We tended to agree on everything, which made it go a little faster. Sitting under the apple tree we laughed about how silly some of the questions were. "Would you like the guests to eat lower class food than you" I said in a mock voice as he broke out into laughter. I'm pretty sure I was the only one to see this side of him, especially since as soon as Thor appeared so did his stony exterior and blank expression. "Hello dear brother, how are the wedding plans going?" Thor asked in his cheerful roar of a voice. Loki simply looked away from him. "Swimmingly" he said as I rolled my eyes. "We were discussing how tedious and bizarre the questions we've been asked so far" I said as Thor was glad for my interaction. Standing up to talk to Thor Loki looked up at me as I gave him a slightly stern glare as I huffed like a child and stood up, putting his arm around me protectively. "Ha-ha! Indeed. I remember when that was me and Lady Jane" He said with a smile as I smiled as well. I had heard of Jane, she was very lovely from what I was told. But Loki didn't agree as she was a midguardian. "Anyway, we must get back" Loki said dragging me away as I threw an apologetic smile over my shoulder as Thor returned it. Getting back we sat through the rest of the decisions when we finally got to the last one. The dress. Now, I thought this would be simple. But when they asked what colour I'm pretty sure we surprised our selves.

"White"

"Green"

We both said at once as we then looked at each other. He wanted a green wedding dress. Was he mad?

"You can't be serious? A green wedding dress?" I asked, in hope he was joking. But there was no hint of humour in his eyes.

"I never had you down for tradition" he answered coldly as I looked at him in shock.

"It's not just tradition, the idea of a white dress is to show pure and a virgin bride" I said as I looked at him with all seriousness. He simply showed a look if disdain.

"Well my colours are green. So therefore my bride shall wear green." He said as if final as I stood up.

"Well then, maybe you're marrying a different bride" I said turning on my heel and strutting off as Loki simply sat in utter shock. If he was expecting me to bend to his whim when it comes to my wedding he can think again. I found myself wondering until I found a music room. Walking over to the piano, my fingers glided softly over the keys. Sitting down a song came to mind as I started slowly play, getting up to speed. (Search for Amazing Piano song (Michael Ortega)to have a listen. It's a beautiful piece.)

I didn't realise how long I had been playing until one of the maids came to find me to get dressed for dinner. Why must these dinners be made so awkward.


	7. Chapter 7

Once again, Dinner was a nightmare. We were still hissing under our breathes about the whole ordeal. "Listen, the dress will be white, it may have green features but the main piece will be white" I said indefinably as Loki huffed. "Well my dear, I will not stand for it. My colours are Green and my outfit shall be green. Therefore yours will be green" He said raising his voice slightly. "Just because your outfit is green does not make it that mine should be so. You shall be wearing your helmet; I don't see me wearing one. Therefore it does not matter what you wear as it has no effect on mine." I said with a stern glare. I could tell Loki was reaching his limit. "Look, if you do not agree to wear a green dress then this wedding is off" he said as I looked shocked, well two can play at this game.

"Fine" I said standing up as he looked confused. I got my glass and tapped it loudly to get people's attention. "Excuse me! Sorry to interrupt this brilliant evening but I have an announcement" I said looking down at Loki who couldn't decide whether to be shocked or enraged. "Now, you were saying" I whispered to Loki as he took one last look in my eyes just to be sure I wasn't bluffing. I really wasn't. He sighed and nodded. Meaning I got my dress. But now I had to come up with an excuse. "I just wanted to let you know; all the wedding arrangements have been settled. So now we're one step closer to getting me down the aisle" I said as everyone cheered and got on with their evening. I sat down with an airless laugh. "I have really got to start thinking my plans through" I said trying to humour the situation. Thankfully Loki played along for now. "Indeed, I was curious myself what you would say in place of what you planned to say" he said with a slight chuckle. "Let us get back my room so we can plan this properly. I have a sketch pad somewhere. I'm sure we can find a compromise somewhere" I said as Loki smiled and we made our way back.

"Thank you, but if you were planning to do that in the first place…why keep up the argument?" He asked in confusion as I smiled. "Because, it's a very mean trick I did you test what your limits are? Knowing them means I won't ever cross them, if you understand what I mean" I said walking in and changing into a more simply dress as I sat on the bed and Loki did the same, now without his armour. After much disagreement we finally found something we were both very pleased with.Wedding dress


End file.
